Generals if the Seireitei
by waddeaf
Summary: After the events of bleach the 13 squad guard decided to make an extra classification of soul reaper above the seats but lower the lieutenant class, the generals. This is the story of the souls selected to bear the new role but darkness is rising, enemies are growing stronger and tension and feuds inside the seireitei seek to unravel all that the sereitei has ever acomplishe
1. prologue: The dance of demons

Tengukara was no ordinary monster, he was not a hollow. He knew this because he didn't have an unfathomable hunger, but don't think because of that fact that you are safe around him, because no one was and he knew that, he was what many would call a monster or demon. All he wished to do was destroy and watch the world burn around him. So you can imagine his surprise that when on his latest raid someone stood up to him. The person was nothing special, he was male with dirty blonde hair. Someone could describe him as athletic and he wielded nothing but a seemingly simple blade, and he didn't appear to have any armour just a dirty kimono that had long since lost its original colour and he dared to stand up to the great demon Tengukara, the devourer of life and destroyer of dreams. It was something that was inconceivable. Just the thought would have been conclusive evidence towards madness, but it was happening. Tengukara couldn't believe his eyes (and he had many of them), a mere human pointing a skewer at him, it was like his dinner fighting back. It would not be tolerated. This human would burn. Tengukara lunged at the defiant human but he deftly avoided the demon of dread and slashed at him, unfortunately the human forgot to take into account the hard outer skin of the demon and the sword just bounced off. Tengukara could not comprehend what was going on; not only had a human dodged him but he had attacked him. The amount of spiritual pressure needed to merely touch Tengukara was an incredibly high amount that no human can reach by normal means, so how did this one do it? The man didn't bother thinking; if he thought he would slow down and if he slowed down he would die, and that was not something that was high on his wish list of things to do. He let his fighting to his instincts which hadn't failed him yet; he slashed, pierced and cut with all of his might and skill, but he couldn't even dent the beast he was fighting. Maybe this time he was out of his league, it was about at the time when he started thinking about him not being strong enough when a bolt of fire almost hit him.

_Stupid don't think just do. _That was all he was thinking before Tengukara lunged at him. Tengukara leaped at this foolish being that had dared to defy him. He opened his jaw ready to shoot enough white flame to melt granite but instead of white heat he was greeted by cold steel. The beast had left itself open; the man couldn't believe his luck at managing to fit his katana into the demons mouth, but it seemed that his instincts had once again saved his hide. After some victory celebration he went to retrieve his blade. The man went to pick up the sword he saw the demon fading away to dust he, he went to grab the blade when a searing heat ran up his left arm he looked down and saw the dust of the previously slain demon crawling up his arm, the pain was unbearable his skin blistered with the heat, his vision started to fade, his legs buckled in pain, a white light flashed before he faded into blackness.

"Rukia we can't just leave him here"

"What do you propose we do? Renji we are here to eliminate a possible hollow threat not save fools lying on the ground"

"But about preforming konso on him"

"He's not dead yet it would be a waste of time"

"Oh come on he about to die couldn't we wait a little whi-"

"Shush"

"Did you jusi"

"Shush"

"Rukia what's going on"

"The presence of the demon it, it's gone"

"What how"

"Maybe it was just a mishap they've happened before

"Yeah but not for anything with that much spiritual pressure"

"Well there is a first for anything"

"So we're preforming konso"

"Well a suppose there's nothing else to do now come here and help me out"


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Generals

Chapter 1

CENTURIES LATER

The sounds of the seireitei drifted into the air where they became and mumble of sound, for Hans there was nothing better than this, a world where you didn't have to worry about the usual problems a soul reaper face and it was a time when he could just zone out and calm himself down. The peace however did not last long when he noticed the hell moth something told him that his time of peace was well and truly over, he went to get his message.

In the laboratories of squad 12 many experiments were preformed, most of them to better the soul society but from captain's personal quarters Shizu could still hear screaming, it seemed the captain had a defiant subject on his hands. Shizu sighed, this wasn't the first time screaming had come venting out of that room and it certainly wouldn't be the last. His monster of a captain never seemed to be satisfied with the results he came up with and would continue his "_quest for knowledge" _and no one would bat an eyelid; it was one of the things that he couldn't stand about the seireitei, if soul reapers were around to protect souls and people. Why did they allow a monster to experiment and torture those said souls? Regardless, now wasn't the time for this. He had lots of work ahead of him if his new antidote was ever going to be functional; it was about at that time when he saw the hell moth.

Sparring matches were commonplace among the ranks of squad 11, unfortunately not many seemed to last very long with Jiro, since he was fairly new among the ranks of the squad. Not so many of the seated officers had time to spar with him, so he had to make do with the leaving of the rest of them, speaking of which, Jiro decided that he better stop contemplating and let his instincts finish off the fool who tried to rush in on him. Jiro looked around at his handiwork: 43 knocked out, 23 bleeding, 39 Bruised and another 5 people cowering in the shadows. This was a new record. If he kept up this pace, a seated position would soon be his. He started walking off, beating a good beat in his mind then he noticed the hell moth.

"Hmm. Don't see many of these things flying around these days. Wonder what scheme they're plotting this time?" said Jiro.

Squad 10 was always an interesting place to be early in the morning, mostly because you could still hear vice-captain Rangiku shouting out random phrases after a binge from the night before, even better was to watch the poor fellows stumbling out of the squad headquarters after being conned into having a drink with her. This of course had never happened to Aki. He had never passed out in his undies while Rangiku was still clothed. No, he was a MAN and MEN don't lose drinking games to woman, and he most defiantly did not reveal some embarrassing stories about his childhood whilst intoxicated, no that DEFIANTLY DID NOT HAPPEN. He went to climb a wall so he could catch a sneak a peek at Rangiku, but before he could see those perfect boobs that would but a DD cup to shame, he noticed the hell moth fly into the window before he could sneak a peek at those mountain ranges.

"Damn hell moth. Now Toshiro will be in the headquarters"

And that meant that he wouldn't be seeing Rangiku any time soon.

The editorial room was one of Dentaga's favourite places. It was a place where he could state his opinion without fear of people saying it was stupid to his face, it was a place where he could escape having to explain simple knowledge to idiots and it was a place where he could forget about his incredibly poor combat skill. It was a wonder that he wasn't placed in squad 4, hell, it was lucky that he was able to pass shinigami academy. Then again, in the academy at least he had, Jiro and Aki to help him out in assignments, but now he was all alone. He was getting to work on the week's column about the best places to eat in rugonkai, when someone shouted

"HEY! Anyone in there, something big is going on and the captain has ordered all shinigami out to the courtyard"

This was just what Dentaga needed, more distractions. He had a deadline to finish and then another column on the academy's most talented students. He was wondering what the fuss was all about when a hell moth flapped in front of his face

"Oh crap, something big really is happening"

It was about at this time when he quickened his pace to the courtyard

Most mornings Athene would be walking around the Sereitei, not this morning however as she had to be at squad 8's choosing of the new captain and lieutenant as both captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise had been transferred to squad 1. The polls were finally up and open and she was a hot favourite for the position.

'_It's about time the Gotei 13 had some more females in high positions' thought Athene._

But anyway, it was time for the revealing of the new captain and lieutenant. It was while she was going over her pre-prepared speech in her mind. It dawned on her that there was already two people on the stage accepting the captains coat and lieutenants arm band, and neither of those two people were her. This was an outrage and sexist (she was so mad she didn't even bother to check if either one of her new superiors were female) and she left with a hurry.

'_Stupid men they look at me and all they see is hair, hips and boobs. A seat is not enough. I have worked hard, harder than anyone in this squad and I will not be denied my right'. _

She would have continued and would have started writing her pre-prepared complaint to the Gotei 13, when she suddenly saw the hell moth.

Mornings were never an easy thing for Dionysi, especially if they involved running away from Histugaya after a sake induced night with Rangiku. To be frank, the kid could move pretty quickly, but Dionysi knew that if he could avoid him for long enough, Hitsugaya would give up and go do his all-important paperwork, a great plan if only Dionysi had been paying attention on the road, he would have noticed Toshiro Hitsugaya standing in front of him. Mornings were never easy for Dionysi, especially if they involved being beaten up by Hitsugaya after a sake induced night with Rangiku.

"Damn kid. How the hell can someone so young be that powerful?" said Dionsysi whilst taking a gulp of whisky from his spare bottle. The whisky was good, strong stuff. So strong that he almost missed the hell moth, but after seeing that he was suddenly sober.

There was nothing Sui enjoyed more than chopping wood with his favourite hatchet. It was when he was most at peace and when he could just let his natural instincts do the talking without having to worry his brain too much, and by natural instincts, he assumed they were natural and he assumed that they originated from his brain. It was such a shame that even the great gotei 13 knew nothing about golems. After returning from his wood cutting and adding the new pile to the rugonkai builders, he headed back towards the seireitei. In times like these he would look down and wonder why his footsteps made such deep indentations in the ground? Why he could hear a faint grinding sound when he clenched his fists? And why couldn't he find out any information about golems? He had returned to squad 6 and was going back to his quarters. They weren't really quarters. It was more 5 futons and two barrels. It was a bit underwhelming, but when you're too large to fit into a normal room you make do with what you're given. He was about to sit and contemplate thoughts on his life when he noticed the hell moth flying about.

Weapon Maintenance was a key part of combat because if your weapon is not properly cared for then when it comes down to it the weapon will shatter, rust, blunt, and abpve all, fail you. To Sarasuke, there was no place better then squad 5's courtyard to clean his zanpakto amongst the peace and quiet.

"Hey Sarasuke, you do know that it helps to actually use a zanpakto before you start cleaning it"

"_Tsk…Typica" _murmured sarasuke.

Sarasuke knew that many of the squad members thought that he had some sort of OCD because of his tendency to spend ours cleaning his zanpakto, which for the most part remained unused and untested in battle. Of course the reason that he didn't compete in sparring matches because he knew that all would crumble under his incredibly disciplined military fighting style. Finally, he was finished with weapon patience and it was time to do his training exercise which required many shunpo drills, multiple core body workouts and finally, a lap around the sereitei, because to have an incredibly disciplined military fighting style, you need to keep your body in peak physical condition. But before he could start his rigorous training he noticed the dark wings of the hell moth.

Health was an integral part of the seireitei and since squad 4 were the leading squad in healthcare, it was up to squad 4 to educate and enforce healthcare and hygiene. Unfortunately for Shino, most of the time this involved cleaning squad 11's toilets. It wasn't that hey forced her to do it, but they refused to listen to her and she couldn't bear to see the poor members of squad 11 suffering because of their lack of cleanliness, so she decided to clean squad 11 in her free time by herself.

"Hey! What are you doing in the male showers?"

Oh no one of members of squad 11 had showed up, before she was finished

"I'm sorry Mr squad 11 person it's just that this place was filthy and I wanted to make sure that you weren't suffering from lack of hygiene" Shino replied he voice slowly trailing away

"Huh, wait, what did you say? I couldn't hear you"

"Oh um nothing"

And with that she left in a hurry

"Weird girl. Wait? is that a hell moth?"

Stillness was a rare thing to come about these days. Everyone always seemed to have a need to run off and attend to some sort of need. Life wasn't as simple as it used to be for Tekken and he knew that fact very well. After all, not everyone remembers how much of a dunce Yamamoto was when he first started to train young shinigami's. Oh yes, times defiantly had changed. If they had changed for the better. Well… that topic was up to be debated o many topics. So many changes had happened throughout his time in the Gotei 13. It seemed that only three things had remained constant and they were the colour of the uniform, that weapon that shinigami's fight with and the taste of good sake. Speaking of which, he had managed to acquire some of the latter from a young female from squad 10. What was her name… Rangura?, Rugunki?, Banguki? Oh well, it didn't really matter. What did matter was that it was being consumed. Tekken could have stayed in that moment for a long time but unfortunately he noticed the black winged insect flying about harbouring the winds of yet another change.

Keeping an eye on your target is a key thing to spying, not being spotted is another key thing and Homura was so far doing both of those things correctly, because she was the queen of stealth and no one could possibly detect her at all.

"Homura! Get down from the ceiling right now before I replace squad 4's cleaners with someone closer to home" shouted out Soi Fon

'_Crap how did she know where I was'_ thought Homura as she leaped down from the rafters of the ceiling

"you know that if you want to be stealthy it helps not to be overconfident in the clothing. That silver necklace of yours was reflecting light, making you very easy to spot" said Soi Fon.

"Yeah, yeah, don't wear this, wear that, keep your mouth closed, blah blah blah. None of that really matters right now, does it?" Homura Retorted.

"What if it were a field mission, if a hollow saw that, you would be dead in seconds" Soi Fon replied.

"If it was a field mission then I would have my zanpakto"

"Just because you have a weapon that doesn't mean you can use it

"Was that an insult? I can assure you that I am very skilled at using my zanpakto"

"Then join squad 11 and stop annoying me or work on your stealth because you are never going anywhere in this squad if you refuse to follow basic protocol" and with that Soi Fon left.

'_Stupid cow. What does she now about fighting' _thought Homura. She also thought of many other thoughts, none of them pleasant and all of them involving Soi Fon, but she then took note of the hell moth and flash stepped out of the room.

For many it was an honour to serve in the Gotei 13. Murazashi was one of them, and the fact that he had managed to get into squad one of just a feather in his cap. When he first found out about the squad placement he had gone straight to his parent's residence and told them about it and they had wept tears of joy because their son had gone and made something of himself. So when anyone had the audacity to insult his prestigious order, his thoughts always went back to that day and after some contemplation, he would swiftly educate and discipline the offender. He was returning from squad 11 and setting up for the weekly tea ceremony, when he took note of a strong change in spiritual pressure

'_Let me guess… some hyped up newbie is showing of his "power"'_ thought Murazashi. Oh well, those hyped up newbies would soon learn that their so called "power" was nothing special, it was a humbling discovery that had a different effect on everyone, some can't handle it and loose a few screws, others accept it and move one. And it was this process that would separate the strong from the weak. It was when Murazahi was pouring the tea, he noticed the hell moth flying about.


End file.
